


Find Me In The Dark

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: TTM Prompts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, but they're hiding, they're in the closet, well actually wardrobe, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mycroft and Lestrade both trying to break into the same place on the same night by accident, only to be chased by the police upon meeting and having to hide in a closet/cupboard/safe together until they leave. Please and thank you! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me In The Dark

“What the hell are you doing here, Mycroft? Why are you breaking and entering?” Greg asked in an urgent hushed tone as he pushed the other man into the back of the nearest hidden space. It happened to be an empty wardrobe. Mycroft noted how it was strange that it was empty when the house was occupied, but it wasn’t as important as the fact that he was being forced inside it.

“I could ask you the same question.” Came the flippant reply, equally as quiet.

Greg tutted and moved so he wasn’t leaning against the doors. “I’m not breaking into anywhere. I’m investigating.” He spoke into the dark.

“Then why are you hiding from the police instead of arresting me?”

“Because…” Greg struggled to think of a good answer.

“Because?” Mycroft urged.

“Because… Because I don’t want to arrest you?”

Greg was sure there was a halted snort of laughter from Mycroft before he spoke again. “Are you asking me if you don’t want to arrest me or telling me?”

“I’m not going to arrest you.” He sounded certain but distracted as he peaked through the crack of the not quite closed wardrobe doors.

“Thank you, Gregory.” Mycroft mused. “You _are_ here illegally, though.” Greg felt the shift in the air as Mycroft’s hand passed his face. He made to step away so they were no longer standing so close but found that there was no more space behind him, only wardrobe. He banged his elbow against the wood.

“It’s not illegal.” He argued in a clipped tone. The sharp note probably invited by the sharp pain in his elbow. “I’m a police officer now, Myc, it’s my job. You’re the one apparently here illegally.” He rubbed at his arm in an attempt to ease the pain. He’d probably bruise.

Mycroft ignored Greg’s worries about the legality of his own being here in hopes that he wouldn’t ask any questions he couldn’t answer. Instead he focused on Greg’s misguided venture into law breaking. “It’s your job to break and enter then shove another trespasser into a wardrobe with yourself?”

“No. It’s my job to solve the crimes and put bad guys away.” Greg huffed but as always when talking about his work he sounded proud.

Mycroft smiled a genuine smile at that since he knew it wouldn’t be seen in the dark. He reached out carefully when he heard Greg’s hiss of pain and his hand landed on the other man’s chest. Greg jumped in surprise and blushed but Mycroft kept a light pressure, oblivious of the policeman’s embarrassment.

“That doesn’t answer why you are hiding from the police.” He continued as if unaware that his hand was resting against Greg.

Startled by the conflicting communications from Mycroft, Greg told the truth. “Fine. I’m not technically supposed to be on this case.”

“Ah.” Mycroft said simply.

“Yes. ‘Ah’. Are you happy n-” Fingers against his lips interrupted and hushed him.

Greg stopped speaking immediately but the fingers remained. He was pushed flush against the side of the wardrobe too as Mycroft moved forward to peak out of the crack in the doors. Their chests were barely an inch apart and Mycroft could feel warm breath on his neck as well as his fingertips. It was hard to ignore but it would not do to be distracted when they were hiding from the authorities. Especially since Greg was part of those authorities now and he was clearly in violation of the law he was meant to upholding.

Indistinguishable voices got louder as officers passed through the room without stopping. They wouldn’t check unless they suspected anyone was here and thankfully Greg had pushed them out of the way before they were spotted.

Mycroft nodded to himself and turned to face Greg although he couldn’t be seen. “I believe we are safe again for now.” He was still quiet, though. He began to move his hand away from Greg’s face at the same time as Greg’s hand came up to grip Mycroft’s wrist and they both jumped at the unexpected movement.

“Good. That’s good.” Greg replied after a while but neither of them had moved in the moments of silence. It was almost as if Mycroft didn’t even breathe. He didn’t reply and the awkwardness in the dark prompted Greg to be the first to shift. “It’s all good.” He reemphasised and slid his fingers against Mycroft’s until they were holding hands.

More silence followed but Greg was reassured when Mycroft squeezed his hand; a slight pressure for a fleeting moment. Then in a split second the hand was gone and Mycroft was stammering his way through a retreating excuse, “We should leave before they come back,” and he was turning to slip out of the wardrobe. Only, the wardrobe door had clicked shut in their ignorance and Mycroft could go nowhere.

There was a still moment where Mycroft tensed in panic but Greg only realised when he reached out and found Mycroft’s shoulders beneath his palms. Greg reached around him to try pushing the door himself but it achieved nothing but bringing him closer to Mycroft’s back.

“Gregory?” Mycroft’s head turned to the side as if he could see how close Greg was but the black of darkness could not be beaten by even his eyesight. “Greg-“ He tried to repeat when there was no answer but it was Greg’s turn to mute him with steady fingers on his lips.

Mycroft felt Greg shrug. “We’ll be fine. They’ll come get us.” He said with confidence.

Furrowing his brow, Mycroft spoke against Greg’s fingers. “That is the opposite of what we want, Gregory.” He replied. His voice implied the ‘duh’ that wasn’t added. “The door must be opened from the outside but we do not want anyone on the outside knowing that we are in here. Do you see the problem?”

Mycroft’s ire was growing the more he spoke but all Greg could say was, “Oops?”

“Oops?” He repeated incredulously.

Greg stepped forward again and bumped full bodied into Mycroft. “Oops.” He said again with intent.

“Gregory, you have quite enough space to keep from stepping on my toes.”

“Is that right?” He swayed forward on his toes.

“Gregory.”

“Mycroft.”

“This isn’t the time or place for childish games.” Mycroft’s voice seemed to get quieter the more he protested.

Greg ran gentle fingers across Mycroft’s cheek as if finding out exactly where his face was in the dark. “Then what else can we do while locked in a wardrobe together with no rescue in sight?”

Mycroft bit his lip as all possibilities crossed his mind (all of the really, very bad possibilities) and made a decision. He squeezed his eyes shut and let a breath leave him as he pushed his lips against Greg’s.


End file.
